


Увлечение

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У Брока есть небольшое увлечение.





	Увлечение

Робот крошечный, меньше воробья размером. Камера на нем транслирует изображение на планшет Стива. Баки на крыше здания, его аппарат немного больше, контролирует перемещение объекта по внешнему периметру.

– Ну? Что он там делает?! – голос в наушнике звучит нетерпеливо, и Стив улыбается своим мыслям. Его лучший друг постепенно к нему возвращается. Странно осознавать, что в более близкие отношения он вступил скорее с Зимним, чем с Баки. И сейчас, когда две личности сливаются в одну, Стив не знает, кого выбрать. Холодного безумца, одним движением разрывающего на нем одежду, или нагловатого, смешливого парня, который иногда стесняется его поцеловать.

– Зашел в магазин. Прошел отдел детской одежды, потрогал ползунки и коляску.

– Я тебе говорю, он хочет ребенка. Всегда любил детей. Черт, вот если бы не я, вам бы, может, и разрешили усыновление. А так…

– Баки, не мели чушь, ладно? Да, я Капитан Америка. Но с нашей работой никому из нас не разрешат усыновление. Хм. Он в отделе игрушек. Гладит плюшевого медведя.

– Слушай, Стиви. Я не понимаю схему. Была тяжелая миссия, он получил нагоняй от начальства, мы от него. Что должен сделать старина Рамлоу? Пойти в бар? Завалить нас дома на кухонный стол? Это было бы нормально для него. Но он каждый раз идет в магазин игрушек, покупает какую-то плюшевую хрень, катается с ней на машине по городу, а потом оставляет на детской площадке. Почему?!

– Не знаю, Бак. Но я все же думаю, мы должны спросить об этом Брока. А то он уже пару раз показывал пальцами определенные знаки твоим игрушкам. Мне бы не понравилось, если бы за мной следили. В любом случае, мы слишком любим его, и если он хочет этого медведя, пусть тащит его домой. Нечего ночами шататься с ним по улицам.

– Ты ревнуешь? – голос Баки дразнил Стива.

– Немного. У этого медведя очень красивый коричневый цвет.

Брок тяжко вздохнул, заметив птичку Баки над головой большой куклы в последнем ряду. Что за люди эти отмороженные солдафоны, а?! Конечно, по возрасту они намного старше, но по факту ему в сыновья годятся. Откуда эта привычка следить за каждым его движением?!

Брок вновь прошелся вдоль витрины с плюшевыми медведями, слушая шепот молодых продавщиц и ловя их восхищенные взгляды. Когда его в первый раз сюда потянуло, он приперся по форме. Пришлось объясняться с охраной и показывать документы. Идиота кусок. Сейчас, когда Брок хотел получить свою дозу расслабухи, он заранее переодевался в нормальную одежду неярких цветов. Его можно было принять за папашу какой-нибудь малышки, который заработался и забыл про день рождения дочки. И сейчас выпрашивает прощения.

На самом деле командир Страйка приходил в этот магазин по одной простой причине. Он, здоровенный мужик, которого боялись гораздо более здоровые и опасные парни, обожал игрушки. Может, в детстве не доиграл, у его семьи денег не было на такие шикарные вещицы. А может, правда хотел бы завести ребенка. Иногда Брок об этом думал, но отметал идею как неприемлемую. Не с его образом жизни заботиться о семье. И у него уже есть приемные дети, аж двое. И плевать, что они его любовники, мозг они ему имеют похлеще многострадальной задницы.

Так что, плюнув на внутренние размышления и самобичевание на тему «ты старый хер, брось немедленно этого розового пони обратно на полку», Брок сдался. И стал покупать себе игрушки. Чаще всего это были дорогие мягкие звери. Когда Брок держал их в руках, его отпускала головная боль и желание кого-нибудь убить. Брок сажал игрушку в свою машину, пару часов катался по городу, переживая счастье обладания. А потом оставлял ее на детской площадке в надежде, что какому-нибудь мальцу утром подфартит. Оставлять не хотелось, конечно, но не тащить же покупку домой! Что скажут парни.

Брок вздохнул и поставил медведя обратно на полку. Не купит он себе ничего. Прямо чувствует осуждающий взгляд Кэпа в спину. Как можно расслабиться в таких условиях?!

– А можно мне Барби?

Брок аж подскочил, едва не снеся стеллаж с товаром. Баки хлопнул его по плечу своей железной граблей и уставился большими, честными, хитрыми глазами.

– Зачем? Пошли уж тогда в секс-шоп. Купим куклу по размеру.

– Нет, – Баки надул свои долбанные полные губы, знает же гаденыш, как Брок на это залипает, – хочу маленькую и розовую.

– Да, – Кэп нарисовался рядом, – я тоже хочу себе кое-что. Но вначале ты мне объяснишь, как оно работает.

– Парни, – Брок неожиданно для себя засмущался, – это не то, что вы подумали.

– Да мне наплевать, – Баки сунул медведя обратно Броку, – но я хочу посмотреть, что ты будешь с ним делать.

– Ладно, – процедил Брок сквозь сжатые зубы, – пошли, Стиви, глянем, что ты хочешь.

Это произошло на следующие же выходные. Брок знал – это случится. Если его любимые парни разделят его увлечение, это обязательно произойдет. Коробками нужно было запасаться заранее, винить некого. Нужно купить в комнату Баки нормальный стеллаж, чтобы не находить его дорогих пластиковых телок везде, от туалета до оружейки. Себе надо тоже шкаф купить, чтобы не заработать разрыв сердца, снова усевшись на енота с пищалкой. А Стиву, о-о-о-о, Стиву он купит самую здоровую коробку, какую только найдет в магазине.

– Роджерс, – страдальчески взвыл Брок, вытаскивая из-под голой пятки квадрат из лего-набора, – в этом доме когда-нибудь будет порядок или нет?!


End file.
